


哦，这样啊。【闪博】(球二博）

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 ————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢慎入慎入慎入！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢
> 
> 慎入慎入慎入！

__________________________________

大部分暗恋中的人总是很容易被撩拨的，对方的一个微笑，一句不经意的肯定，甚至是一个眼神，都会被过度的解读成是否是两情相悦，被冲动和渴望驱使着一旦遇到恰当的时机就头脑发热的告白，其结果无非就是被接受或者结束幻想。

然而，这样的情况并不适用于Barry Allen，应该说，不适用于他在暗恋的这个对象——Harrison Wells。

三天前，Harry再次从地球二回到地球一，举止有那么点奇怪，总是避免和人眼神接触，一旦和谁有肢体接触或是被人看的时间久一些，就会非常不耐烦的转身离开。

这让Cisco甚至怀疑是什么超能力罪犯假扮的Harry，当然，在一个杯子砸向他之后，误会就解除了。

至于Barry，曾经已经做好了埋葬一段‘永远不可能发生的感情’的觉悟，突然人又这样出现在自己的世界，每天在眼前晃来晃去，让他不去想都不行。

“Harry，地球二真的没有发生什么事吗？”放心不下又问了一遍。

从出现的那一刻起就拒绝回答这个Harrison Wells愣了下，像是没想到Barry会又提起，“嗯，都挺好的。”只是敷衍的摆摆手，继续低头摆弄一个他和Cisco合作的微缩型记录器。

“Jesse呢？她怎么没一起来？”

Cisco和Caitlin也竖起耳朵。

“她很好。”接着就再也不多说一句话，不再回应任何提问。

面面相觑的地球一组合也就不好再多问。

 

 

Cisco最后还是用自己的能力联系上了Jesse，但几秒后人就出现在了S.T.A.R. Labs这种事还是让人太过震惊。

更让人惊讶的是获得了神速力的年轻女孩儿一出现就在和她父亲发脾气。

“你这样太不负责任了，爸爸，现在家门外和S.T.A.R. Labs每天都有记者堵着，你不能就这样躲起来。”

“我在第一时间就回应过了，他们死咬着不放跟我没关系，”低着头假装忙碌没有和女儿对视，“反正不理他们过段时间就会平息了。”

‘果然是发生了什么事。’Cisco和Caitlin还有Barry站在一起，他在自己的平板上打出一行信息。

‘而且看起来就是Jesse占理。’Caitlin回复。

‘所以，Harry是离家出走？’Barry也默默打上一行字。

“所以，在事情不平息以前你不准跟我回去了？”

默不作声。

“你知道吗爸爸？我现在开始怀疑那个视频是真的了。”一手插着腰，一手撑在桌子上，Jesse严肃的语气让人有些不寒而栗。

“我说了那是假的。”停下手中的活看向女儿。

“那你要怎么解释你现在躲闪的态度和行为？既然是假的就跟我回去把那个毁人名誉的混蛋揪出来。”

“我既然已经报案也请了律师，那就是他们的责任和义务，我干嘛要回去天天被那些狗仔烦死？”

‘媒体诶，难道是什么劲爆消息？’Cisco悄悄打字。

“承认吧你就是太要面子了。”

“Jesse，我并不在乎……”

“不，爸爸，别说你不在意公众对你的评价，不然就算那个视频是真的又如何？你本来就是单身啊，不就是连正脸都看不清楚，仅凭声音判断出是你的Sex tape吗？”

“Jesse Quick！”

伴随着怒吼声的是Barry正拿着的平板掉在地上的声音。Harrison看了他一眼，随即快速避开了眼神接触。

“别凶我，他们不就抓着那个录像里明显是两个男人这点不放嘛，这都什么年代了，别说是假的，就是你真的出柜又怎么了？你怕什么呀？”

“不是这个问题。”

“那是什么问题？那些小报说你成立S.T.A.R. Labs的资金支持都是一路睡来的？”

“你都是哪里看来的这种愚蠢的消息？”

“你要知道爸爸，你越是不回应，他们就越能编，你知道现在都编成什么样子了吗？”

‘你有没有觉得Jesse有了神速力之后，强势好多啊。’Cisco又发送了一条。

Barry默默捡起自己的平板，回复道，‘我们就这么让他们吵下去吗？不太好吧，都是很隐私的内容，我们需要回避吗？’

‘人家又没赶我们，说明不是什么秘密。’——Cisco。

‘只有我觉得博士之前什么都不肯说是因为害羞吗？’——Caitlin。

‘我还以为是尴尬。毕竟你听到了，是和一个男人的Sex tape。’——Cisco。

‘他都说了是假的了，别瞎想Cisco。’Barry连忙阻止他胡思乱想。

“Jesse，你要是觉得烦，也过来这待一段时间，等那边都处理好了再回去。”Harrison叹了口气，他知道自己不该这样不管不顾逃难似的跑出来，但他还能再做什么回应？

“既然你听不进我说的，那就让你喜爱的Barry来评评理好了。”Jesse不顾父亲拉住她的手臂，现在她可是极速者。“正好大家都在这。”转向三人组，又一把反抓住Harrison的手不让他走，“爸爸，你作为当事人不在可不行。”

 

事情其实就发生在三天前，在S.T.A.R. Labs一个直播的新品发布会上，正在演讲的Harrison身后的大屏幕突然播放起一段有些粗鲁的Sex tape，被背后位压在床上狠操的男人看不清脸，但从身形和头发上看的确和站在演讲台上的这个人极为相像，而另一方动作绝对算不上温柔的施加者更是只有背部镜头。台下的人们窃窃私语着，直到床上的那个人发出断断续续的呻吟和喘息，才回头惊觉正在发生什么的Harrison爆出一声骂人的粗话，正巧和屏幕里的声音完美匹配。

一时间闪光灯四起，记者们爆发式的举着话筒围了上来，黑着脸只扔下一句‘不管你们现在脑子里想的什么龌龊的剧本，这不是我。’头也不回的推开人群离开了。

“等我半小时后从网上知道这件事回去找他，他就已经不见了，现在我知道了，是直接收拾了东西躲到你们这儿来了。谢啦Cisco，要不是你通知我，我还担心的就差去报人口失踪了。”

被Harrison狠狠瞪了的Cisco实在不敢接话。

“好吧，如果能弄到录像原件的话倒是可以检测是不是伪造的。”Caitlin打了个圆场。

“已经送去鉴定过了，并没有后期修改的迹象，所以才会闹到现在还没消停，”Jesse转了转眼睛，“所以，这是真的吗？爸爸，别不好意思。”

“不！”Harrison愤怒的把桌上的东西全扫到了地上，“不！是！我！”

Jesse耸耸肩，这里还有谁不习惯他摔东西的吗？

“如果可以的话，我想复测一下，”Barry犹豫着开口，“也许会有发现呢？”

“行啊。”“不行！”父女俩同时出声。结果是做女儿的无视了父亲的抗议，将一个记录棒塞进Barry的手里。

“Jesse！”

“反正里面的人又不是你，紧张什么。”

“Jesse，你还没满21岁，到底是哪个蠢货把视频给你的？”

“Come on，我现在也是超能力英雄啊，问警方要个视频协助调查他们为什么不给我？况且还是我亲老爸的，他们巴不得全扔给我来处理。”

张了张嘴又闭上了，这下Harrison真的掰不出道理了，背过身和自己生闷气去了呯呯咣咣的又是一通乱扔。

尴尬了这么几秒钟，在Cisco撞着胆子跑到自己的移动电脑上打开文件后，四个脑袋都凑到一一起。

虽然说的时候理直气壮，其实Jesse自己并没有从头到尾看过，捂着嘴不断偷瞄自己的父亲，简直太像了啊，真的不是吗？

“不是Harry，”Barry看到一分钟左右的时候做出了判断，“完全不一样。”

“我可不敢这么决断，”Cisco还没从震惊中恢复，“你说呢Caitlin？”

“虽然看起来很像，但的确不是，博士腰部的线条比这人要好一些，而且，你仔细看腰际，没有伤疤，那个伤口可是我缝的。”

“哇塞，你这么说倒是真的，但也有可能Harry他们的医学更发达，已经退疤了？”Cisco询问着看向神速力女孩儿。

“我不知道，他在这还受过伤？为什么没人告诉我？”

“行了，你连自己父亲都认不出来，现在相信那不是我了？”揉了一团纸扔在自己心肝宝贝的头上。

“我又没看过你趴在床上的裸体，要对比也没参照物啊。”不服气的嘟起嘴，突然想起了什么似的扭头奇怪的看了眼Barry。

Jesse不是没注意到自己的父亲对Barry特别信赖喜爱，她还一度以为是因为他想要个这样的儿子，但又觉得自家老爷和Cisco的这种相处更像他会对待儿子的方式，那他对Barry到底是什么样的喜爱呢？Jesse套过话，而得到的答案只是‘因为他是Flash。’这当然不能算是正确回答，曾经的Jay也是闪电侠啊，Harrison可是把‘讨厌’两个字直白的写在了脸上呢。

但是，当他们父女两个一起回到了属于他们自己的世界后，Jesse就把这个问题抛诸脑后了，她以为他们不会再有交集，也就不用去思考她爸爸会不会被拐走或者把人拐走了。

然而现在这是什么情况？Caitlin是医生，给她爸爸缝过伤口动过手术，能分辨出真伪并不让人觉得奇怪，但Barry？因为有了神速力所以观察力也提升到这种境界了吗？她怎么没发现有这么好用的功能？那又是为什么能如此肯定的……

突然，屏幕里传来的呻吟和喘息打断了Jesse的思考，哦，正确来说，是听见这个声音后，瞬间不见踪影的Barry打断了Jesse。

哦，这样啊。青春期的女孩儿的心思如此敏感细腻，任何风吹草动都逃不过她的眼睛。

“Barry怎么了？急着上厕所？”Cisco歪着头不明就里。

另一边，Harrison的目光不自觉的看了门口一眼，抿着嘴不说话，发现女儿的盯着自己的眼神，急忙低下头继续假装自己很忙。

哦，这样啊。Caitlin拍了拍Jesse的肩膀，“我觉得，”她向女孩儿眨眨眼，顺手打开了Barry的通讯器，“给你爸爸正名的办法有了，同样的姿势拍一张照片，然后给你们那的媒体和视频做对比就好了嘛。”

一瞬间一阵风吹过，脸上头上还低着冷水的Barry回来了，“我反对。”

“说的也是，”Jesse点点头，“这样的确不行，”顿了顿“还要我爸爸亲自献声，才能证据确凿堵住悠悠众口。”

“What！”Harrison Wells是第一次有想掐死女儿的冲动。

而Barry，突然觉得口干舌燥，心里开始盘算怎么说服Jesse让自己完成这个任务。

“Barry，这个任务交给你可以吗？要是别人来拍我担心摄影师会被我爸掐死。”

“嘿，你们这样是不是太过……”想要提出抗议的Cisco看着Barry涨红着脸猛点头，硬是把最后‘份’那个音节吃了回去。

哦，这样啊。

“没人问我的意见吗？”挥着手里的螺丝刀，下一秒被自己的宝贝女儿将双手反绑在身后。

“虽说借位就好，但要表现出粗鲁的感觉啊Barry，我爸身体好，受的住。”

在Harrison为之气节的时候，Cisco已经把自己最喜欢的便携式掌中摄影机托付给了Barry，“可以用之前Harry住的那间房。”拍了拍他的肩膀，“记得结束后，别松绑，不然你就死定了。”

看着好友一脸‘壮士你有种，壮士走好！’的表情，Barry有一种马上就要英勇就义的错觉。

谁说不是呢？

 

 

Harrison的手依然被反绑着，其实他可以严正拒绝的，没有人会真的逼他做这个，只要他是真的不愿意，又有谁能强迫他呢？但他还是不情不愿的配合着这奇怪的剧情走向，直到他坐在了自己的床上，注视着眼前的青年手足无措的窘迫样。

叹了口气，“如果你有注意到我现在不能自己脱衣服的话，Allen，别像个无头苍蝇一样在那傻站着。”

“我以为你不愿意？”虽然嘴上这么说，但还是迅速麻利的将Harrison的黑色长袖T恤褪至身后的手腕处，居高临下俯视半裸的中年男子，不久前才用冷水洗脸迫使自己冷静下来的青年内心不争气的呻吟了一声。

“我可不是什么老顽固，”挑了挑眉毛，蹬掉鞋子，转过身趴在床上，“速战速决。”将头埋进枕头里。

Barry咽了咽口水，掐了一把自己的大腿，打开摄影机进入拍摄状态。

镜头先是对准了Harrison腰上浅浅的疤痕，就像Caitlin说的，伤疤还未褪去，但Barry转念一想，别人会说那是他受伤之前拍的呀？“我可能需要你，裤子往下拉一点，需要整个腰线的对比，这样会比较好。”

转过头露出半张脸瞪了眼青年，眼镜卡在鼻子上不舒服，“我像是有手可以完成你这个要求吗？顺便，眼镜。”

连忙拉长身体伸手摘掉了歪斜着的眼镜，手肘不小心擦过后背的皮肤，感觉裤子变小了一号的Barry慌张的迅速站直了身体。然而下一个任务却艰难异常，手指犹犹豫豫沿着裤子的边缘缓缓划过。

配合着半侧过身，露出牛仔裤的扣子拉链，动了动被绑住的手，“要么帮我解开，要么动作快点。”

一秒之内，Barry完成了，将摄影机放在身后的柜子上，替男人连着内裤一起整个往下扒至脚腕，让他重新趴回床里，以及抬头盯着天花板转移注意力四件事。

老天，这让青年的脸简直快烧起来了，尤其是当Harrison蒙回枕头里时的一记细微的闷哼，让人怎么不去回忆视频里的呻吟？

“你得，放松些，肌肉全是僵硬的。”深呼吸平复了一会儿，侧坐在床沿的Barry双手摸上对方的腰际，他不敢碰腰部以下的地方，但目光却无法从赤裸的臀部移开。见鬼，Barry咬了下自己的舌头，赶紧转移自己的注意力。“我知道那视频里不是你，但声音确实几乎一样，”手掌下的肉体像是生来就具有诱惑人的超能力，原本只是帮忙放松肌肉的揉按渐渐变了味道，有意无意触碰对方被反绑在一起的手手臂。

Harrison Wells不是傻子，也没有粗神经到分不清现在的状况，可问题是他自己现在的状态也无法义正言辞的指责Barry。该死，就知道不该任由他们主导的，他该死的也情动了。而这该死的Barry竟然还在这种时候问这个问题？好吧，正好他也需要让自己有要抬头趋势的小家伙冷静冷静。

“对，你说的没错，那是我的声音。”

一桩失败的绑架案，开车回家的路上被记恨他的超能力者袭击绑架了，哦对了，这可不是发生在地球一的那次，而是在他和Jesse回到了地球二后发生的事。犯人的目的很明确，他所遭受的异变使他无法正常和人交流，但凡和他有超过十秒以上的肌肤接触，对方的荷尔蒙就会在短时间内上升到一个极高的数值，当然，这是婉转的说法。一个十六岁的少年在这个躁动的年龄因为粒子加速器地下爆炸的影响，被孤立，被人取笑，最终将所有的怒火转移到了Harrison Wells的头上。

然而这个男人什么危境没有经历过？何况是一个乳臭未干的未成年人？在找到破绽顺利敲晕了少年后，却发现自己已经被影响了，被欲望烧到几乎无法好好直立行走的Harrison只能咬着牙就地自行解决，只是他未曾想到，在那个拿来囚禁他的那个地下室里，他无法抑制的呻吟和喘息被全程录音了。

直到那天直播现场，他猜，一开始那个少年是想录下他承认自己应该对粒子加速器爆炸后的影响负责的证据，在计划落空后只能转而用这种下三滥的手段让他身败名裂。

“你太善良了，第一次没有把他交给警方我能理解是因为内疚，但第二次为什么还要替他隐瞒？既然你都知道是谁干的了，为什么还……”Barry有些愤愤不平。

“我才不是为了替他隐瞒，”嘟囔了一句，“只是解释起来太麻烦了。”

“你就是嘴硬心软。”

摇了摇头，“如果可以不涉及他的名字就把这件事解决了最好，不然我还得和公众解释一堆有的没的，况且，就算我召开发布会说自己十五年来没有性生活，你说会有人信吗？到时候刨根问底胡乱猜则的只会更多。”被Barry的双手伺候的太舒服，已经有了些困意的蓝眼睛带着一丝迷蒙，扭头看向对方时却毫无自知之明。

“我信。”那双让人沦陷的眼睛，半隐在白色枕头里的嘴唇，低沉带着慵懒的声音，青年觉得自己的下身可耻的抽了一下。

当那双手不安分的沿着脊柱一路向上按揉到了脖子时，原先的坐姿已经无法好好用劲了，大着胆子的Barry脱了鞋，替Harrison松了绑，扔开了困扰他已久的黑色T恤，分开腿，跪坐上对方的大腿根部。

得到自由的双手将上半身撑起一点距离，扭过头神色复杂的看着青年变得深邃的眼睛，感觉到股间压上的肿胀，这已经不需要说出口的暗示。

好吧，好吧，Harrison想着，他无法下定决心彻底澄清这个闹剧的另一个理由，就是现在用询问和渴望的眼神深深望着他的青年。在心底总有那么一丝不能言明的期待，一旦他对外宣称了自己无欲无求，就像是自己亲手斩断了这不足万分之一的可能。

“Barry，”一想到他即将和一个小屁孩儿确立关系，自暴自弃的Harrison像个鸵鸟一样把自己闷进枕头里，“就像Jesse说的，粗暴一点也没关系。”

回答他的是一阵风后，紧贴上背后的光裸触感，以及颈间的亲吻。

 

 

最终，地球二的各大媒体都通过Jesse Quick这个新晋的超能力女英雄收到一份来自她父亲Harrison Wells的公开声明的视频。

其中，他首先向大家道歉，并提出，已经建立了为受粒子加速器爆炸影响的受害者们提供特殊帮助的免费治疗中心。再者，他将长期消失在公众的视线内，希望大家不要再过分关注以及骚扰他和他家人的私生活。最后，他提到，如果公众可以将更多的目光放在如何互相帮助和共同对抗犯罪身上，而不是对一个伪造的假视频孜孜不倦津津乐道。那么你会发现，这世界上最需要你的关心和关注的人就在你身边。

而在这个视频滚动播放的第二天，忙碌的地球二的媒体人们又收到一则通告。

一个穿着一身深红色特殊皮质的超能力者，胸前有着闪电的标志，他宣称自己来自另一个地球，是那里的闪电侠。

“任何人，如果胆敢再伤害我的伴侣，无论他是不是未成年，是不是情有可原，我都绝不会放过他。”

紧接着Jesse露出了半个脑袋，“以免你们不明白，他的伴侣也就是我父亲。”

“嘿，Jesse，我正很认真的在威胁他们呢。”

“行了Flash，要让我爸知道了你偷偷背着他录声明，你就等着被关在门外哭吧。啊还有，到时候就算你跑回去更改时间线，我也会知道哟，我会告状哟。”

“别啊，Jesse……”

接着就是一红一黄两道光一晃不见了，只留下屏幕这边似乎也能感受到的一阵风。

至于这个本不该出现在电视台的视频究竟是谁突然送到直播时主持人的手里的，就不得而知了。据说，当时现场的人们，只看到一道光一闪而过，以及一阵风吹乱了他们的发型。

哦，这样啊。

 

 

完

 

 

彩蛋：

Cisco拿回自己的摄像机时里面的记忆棒不见了。

Barry只是挠了挠头说，“我会给你买个新的。”

至于原来那根去哪里了，到底录了些什么东西，就别指望你能从Barry的电脑里找到了，也许大概，也只有Felicity Smoak能破解那个文件的加密方式了吧。

 

真的完了。


End file.
